


на фоне воздуха они кажутся темными

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: Анна устала и не хочет оставаться в городе. Александр устал и не хочет оставаться один. Здесь место для любви, но у них выходит что-то иное....





	1. Chapter 1

_Другой, лучшей А._

1

Анна проснулась уставшей, недовольной, раздраженной. Так иногда случалось: еще вечером все было хорошо, а утром оказывалось, что и настроение отвратительное, и челка отросла и лезет в глаза, и в зеркало смотреть неприятно, и — главное — неясно, что с этим делать. На телефоне было несколько пропущенных, и Анна досадливо бросила его на кровать. Это был Н., и часть вины за плохое настроение была на нем: он звонил и звонил, день за днем, неделю за неделей, и все предлагал ей подумать, рассмотреть варианты, будто могут быть варианты, когда уже почти два месяца назад один человек сказал другому, прости, я больше не хочу тебя видеть, и ушел.

Н. надоел, но дело было не только в нем.

Анна вышла на балкон, на улице было солнечно, тепло, деревья во дворе стали игрушечно-цветными, и она решила позавтракать не дома. Уже было начала воображать прелестную террасу у моря, шум волн и негромкую болтовню официантов, но одежда в шкафу была вся не та и не такая, юбки и блузки одна за другой летели на пол, и скоро ничего не осталось. Она попыталась вытащить что-то из кучи наугад, но вспомнила, что в прошлый раз уже придумала, как справляться хотя бы с одеждой, нашла платье, в котором выглядела словно сбежавшая из приюта сирота, — строгий крой, белый воротник, длинные рукава, — и вышла на улицу.

Погода не испортилась, ласково светило солнце, бодро шуршали под ногами листья, остро пахло морем, и Анна почти почувствовала себя хорошо, но все террасы на набережной были закрыты, кофе из автомата оказался гадким, волосы растрепались, и подол платья неприятно хлопал по ногам.

— Ну и к черту, — пробормотала она и решила, что нужно ненадолго сбежать из города.

Что может быть лучше, чем выйти из поезда посреди леса, надышаться сладким осенним воздухом и собрать букет из огромных листьев?

Ничего, решила она и отправилась на станцию покупать билет куда-нибудь на природу.

Станция показалась Анне ужасной. Было утро, середина рабочей недели, но вокруг были толпы неприветливых людей, слишком громкие разговоры, шумно приходили и отходили электрички, сквозь треск динамиков что-то без умолку говорила диспетчер, и запах, запах был очень неприятный. Дама за стеклом не улыбнулась на приветствие, не улыбнулась, когда Анна сказала, что ей нужно куда-нибудь, где тихо и листья самые красивые, она строго спросила:

— Так куда брать будете?

И Анна взяла до конечной на электричку, которая отходила через семь минут. Она поплутала, пока разбиралась, какой нужен перрон и путь, можно было спросить, но не было никого, с кем хотелось бы заговорить.

В электричке оказалось душно и тесно. Анна решила не садиться и стояла у окна в начале вагона. Снова начал звонить Н., и она сначала выключила звук, а затем и сам телефон. Закрыла глаза и попыталась слушать стук, который страшно нравился ей в детстве, — звук был бы умиротворяющим, но компания общительных старушек и пара подростков с громким битом из наушников заглушали все.

Город закончился, закончились поселки за ним, заводы, трубы и машины, закончилось даже море, которое всегда, пусть крошечным куском, но висело перед глазами. На станции, название которой Анна не расслышала, она вышла — потому что больше никто не стал. Она дождалась, когда электричка уедет, включила телефон и записала расписание обратных электричек, нашла тонкую тропу и пошла в лес. План, казалось, сработал — было одновременно и тихо и шумно, кем-то расчищенная тропинка по обе стороны была завалена красными и желтыми листьями, с низкой ветки дуба на Анну смотрела пухлая белка, где-то наверху стучал по стволу дятел — было здорово.

Она шла и рассматривала все вокруг, подолгу вертела в руках красивые листья, совала в сумку желуди, пыталась подманить белку... Анна почти начала чувствовать себя лучше, но сзади раздались шаги. Она обернулась.

Тощий и длинный, из тех пафосных хипстеров, которые отрастили бороды, нацепили клетчатый флис и вообразили себя суровыми лесорубами. Этот пошел еще дальше: на плече топор, в руке — холщовый мешок.

Анна недовольно вздохнула, с кем-то еще лес уже не казался таким волшебным, и настроение снова испортилось. Она вообразила себя недовольной землевладелицей и негромко сказала:

— В другом месте, конечно, нельзя было пройти.

— Вообще-то, — ответил он, широко улыбнулся и сразу похорошел, — это я здесь мужик с топором. А вам следует бояться.

— Я в ужасе. Но нет, раз уж вы здесь мужик с топором, то идите другой дорогой.

Он поравнялся с ней.

— Тут только одна — к моему дому. А вы, раз уж приехали в гости без приглашения, могли бы и представиться.

— Анна.

— Александр. Хотите попробовать чай с диким медом?

Какой, к черту, чай, какой, к черту, мед, подумала она, но кивнула. А через несколько минут, когда он смог подманить белку, и Анна успела ее погладить, ей стало немного любопытно, зачем он со своей отличной стрижкой и ухоженными руками торчит в лесу.

Ну, и чем этот чай отличается от любого другого — тоже.

2

Дом был прелестный, но выглядел слишком игрушечным, и снаружи, и внутри. Ощущение появилось, когда они подошли, и из-за веток весело выглянула синяя черепичная крыша, усилилось, когда Анна разглядела дом целиком, — рыжие стены, огромные окна, и правда, как картинка, — и оно же, ощущение, стало предельно громко повторять, что это все декорации, а спутник-хипстер — псих, когда они зашли.

Анна не спорила с ощущением, пока вежливо разглядывала книжные полки. Они были набиты старыми, пожелтевшими и растрепанными книгами, вот только имена на переплетах были новые — из тех, о ком без конца говорили модные издания, которые считалось неприличным читать, но все читали. Анна рассматривала, водила по корешкам пальцем (к нему сразу же пристал узнаваемый терпкий запах), и она представила, как Александр покупает книги — обязательно большими стопками — а потом сидит и всю ночь топит их в тазе с чаем, загибает углы у страниц, широко, до хруста, раскрывает в случайных местах, припечатывает грязными, влажными чашками из-под кофе, вытирает о них жирные пальцы — и только потом читает. Образ вышел забавный, и она фыркнула.

Александр смешок не оценил. Подошел и строго, подробно объяснил, что привычка пялиться на чужие книги чужих людей — это нелепость, которая родилась в СССР и должна была там и остаться. Это, кажется, говорило, что он не псих.

Снова за — интерьер, который она рассмотрела, когда извинилась и отошла от шкафа. На столах были ненастоящие потертости, оконные рамы выглядели деревянными, старыми, но были из пластика, ковер на полу выглядел винтажно, но Анна вспомнила, как пару лет назад рассматривала такой же в магазине из серии за немыслимые деньги все для вашего загородного дома. И дальше — щербинки на чашках и тарелках были одного размера и симметричными, свист издал электрический чайник, камин был настоящим, но за диваном и креслами прятались обычные батареи, и даже дымящийся грушевый пирог к чаю был не из печи, а сначала из магазина, а после — из микроволновки.

Чай, впрочем, был хорош.

Почти так же, как оказалось хорошо выйти из дома через французское окно и подойти к обрыву — внизу плескалось море и кричали чайки, двое детей с собакой искали что-то в камнях и звонко переговаривались, в глаза светило солнце, и Анне наконец стало спокойно и хорошо. Поэтому, когда к ней подошел Александр, она решила больше не думать о состоянии его здоровья, а улыбнулась и попросила еще пирога и чая.

Разговаривать с ним, как и с любым другим, кто только молчит и слушает, было приятно. Она болтала о себе, о приятелях, о том, как бездарно прошло лето и как раздражает, что оно непременно должно быть особенным.

— Я так устала от города, — пожаловалась она где-то между обедом и ужином. — И от того, что там происходит, — тоже.

На обед была паста, в которой сыра было больше, чем фетучини, на ужин ожидался фирменный омлет Александра, в котором перца планировалось столько, чтобы разбудить в них обоих по дракону.

— Так оставайся, — пожал плечами он.

Какая глупость, подумала Анна лениво, но задержалась, посмотрела, как солнце упало в море, как он включал лампы у обрыва, с аппетитом поужинала — превратилась в дракона, он верно говорил, — и не захотела уезжать.

Он стянул со столика в углу льняную, с синим узором, накидку, под ней оказался проигрыватель, и Александр подошел к огромному шкафу, на который Анна за весь день отчего-то не обратила внимания, выбрал и поставил пластинку. Анна едва не рассмеялась вслух, пластинки, бога ради, ну что за позер. Музыка была хриплой и тихой, и слов не разобрать, если они и были, и мелодию толком не расслышать.

— Любишь танцевать?

— Нет.

— И я не люблю.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, хотя ничего хорошего, как и плохого, в этом, конечно, не находила.

Он встал и подал руку, и она подумала, что грядет еще больше позерства, нескладный вальс пары, которая не умеет и не любит, но он повел ее наверх, в гостевую спальню. Пока он показывал, где лежит белье и как пройти в ванную, Анна подумала, как удивительно он не похож на Н., который наверняка все звонит и не понимает, почему она не берет трубку.

Надо с ним что-то делать, решила она. Александр коротко попрощался и ушел, а она улеглась на покрывало, прислушалась к пластинке, которая все играла внизу, потом послушала, как шумит вода, а после, когда от тишины зазвенело в ушах, включила телефон.

Н. взял трубку после первого же гудка, и она не дала ему ничего сказать.

— Завтра, скажем, в три, хорошо?

Он согласился и начал путано рассказывать какую-то скучную историю о работе. Когда слушать стало невыносимо, Анна выключила телефон и вышла на улицу. Вокруг было темно, зябко, лес шумел, там бесконечно что-то скрипело, свистело, похрустывало, и она вернулась в дом.

Намеренно перепутала двери и улеглась рядом с Александром. Он крепко обнял ее, и она даже не успела додумать о том, как неудобно и жарко так лежать, — сразу уснула.

3

Наутро был горячий завтрак — бутерброды, в которых сыр был толще, чем хлеб, а кусок масла так и не растаял, сколько они их ни грели. Был резкий морской запах, осенняя свежесть и удивительно хорошее настроение.

— Мне нужно в город, — сказал он.

— Мне тоже.

— Но ты не подумай, я вчера серьезно говорил, можешь оставаться сколько хочешь.

Она кивнула:

— Тогда мне тем более туда нужно.

Они направились к станции, но по дороге Александр потянул ее в сторону.

— Ты предпочитаешь добираться до цивилизации пешком?

Он улыбнулся:

— Можем и пешком. А можем на машине, она у того дома стоит, — он махнул рукой на деревья.

За ними нашелся дом — симпатичный, но большой и не такой игрушечный — светлые стены, светлая крыша. Александр, пока смахивал листья с крыши машины, рассказал, что летом здесь живет славная семья с ребенком. В дороге они молчали, и Анна заметила это, заметила, что тишина не давит и не раздражает, только когда Александр спросил, будет ли ей удобно, если он заедет в пять. Она согласилась на пять и вышла недалеко от дома, но решила, что пока возвращаться не будет, нужно ведь многое купить.

Шали и кардиганы, толстые носки в тыквах и рыжие резиновые сапоги, она старательно придумывала, что может понадобиться, чтобы прожить в лесу, скажем, до зимы — получалось не слишком хорошо, и решено было взять все нужное, от зубной щетки до глупой разноцветной ветровки, которую Анне никогда бы и не пришло в голову носить, но очаровательная консультантка настаивала, и она поддалась.

Вся в пакетах, она зашла домой, наскоро переоделась и поспешила к Н. Встреча, как Анна и ожидала, оказалась выматывающей, Н. что-то говорил, она не слушала, но все равно уставала, а потом, только чтобы он наконец перестал, рассказала неправдоподобную историю о том, что ушла не просто, а к кому-то, и улетает с этим кем-то в Альпы завтра утром, а с Н. встретилась, чтобы он все-таки успокоился и не просаживал деньги на роуминг.

Н. ожидаемо заявил, что не верит ни слову, но пообещал, что звонить перестанет.

— Я буду ждать, — сказал он на прощание, и Анна небрежно кивнула, она торопилась домой собирать вещи, и никаких сил уже не осталось слушать про эти звонки и чувства.

Зато говорить — остались. Когда Александр, приподняв сначала одну, а потом и вторую бровь, отнес чемоданы в машину, и они поехали, Анна стала зло рассказывать, как это отвратительно — что не могут принять, все, концерт окончен, но нет же, нужно продолжать портить настроение.

Он слушал, время от времени кивал или бормотал, что сочувствует. Было неясно, Анне или Н., и они приехали, и уже шли, он катил чемоданы, она несла сумку и ноутбук и все не могла остановиться. И в доме тоже, когда он собрался готовить ужин, но она позвала вместе разбирать вещи. Она развешивала, раскладывала, попутно отрезала этикетки и бросала их в кучу на кровати, он смотрел и смотрел на них, а потом неодобрительно пробурчал, что вся одежда новая.

Анна отмахнулась:

— Я недавно получила огромное наследство, не беспокойся.

Он вскочил с кровати, резко сообщил:

— Я тоже, — и вышел из дома.

Вернулся, когда она уже расправилась с одеждой и задумчиво оглядывалась на кухне.

— Дай угадаю, — сказал он, — ты совершенно не умеешь готовить.

Она хотела напомнить про магазинный пирог и остальное, но передумала. Шутливо махнула рукой в сторону стула и предложила ему замолчать и подождать. Анна не была блестящим поваром, но, когда хотела, умела впечатлить — вышло и в этот раз. Он быстро все съел и едва не облизал тарелку, попросил добавки, а после рассмешил ее тем, как церемонно извинился и признал, что был не прав.

После ужина они устроились во дворе, он читал, а Анна ела ложкой апельсиновое варенье из банки и любовалась то лесом, то розовым небом, то Александром.

— Я проведу интернет?

— Как хочешь.

Она, пожалуй, хотела.


	2. Chapter 2

4  
Оператор трижды переспросил адрес, задумчиво повздыхал и сказал, что да, конечно, хорошо, безусловно, мы вас подключим, но дней пять, а скорее недельку придется подождать. Анна тоже вздохнула и согласилась. А когда положила трубку, подумала, что надо было попытаться завязать разговор, поговорить дольше, все равно не казалось, что собеседник занят, а ей было одиноко. Это было странное, незнакомое чувство, Анна никогда не думала, что сумеет испытать его, но сейчас, когда она часами бродила по лесу, сидела у моря, бросала на траву плед, ложилась и смотрела на небо — ей было одиноко.   
Александр уходил на весь день то на охоту, то на рыбалку и каждый вечер возвращался с добычей — сначала Анна с удовольствием воображала себя преданной женой сурового, молчаливого зверолова, но если с рыбой она могла не замечать, то с куриным филе в пачке со штрих-кодом не заметить было сложно. Она почти расхохоталась, когда он вручил ей его — весь пропахший лесом, свежим воздухом, в волосах листья, в бороде крохотные веточки — она едва не рассмеялась, но сдержалась. Сколько бы ей ни ставили это в упрек, она могла, когда хотела, быть наблюдательной — и она видела, что Александра смущает, беспокоит ее шумное веселье.   
Он, оказалось, тоже замечал, поэтому, помявшись, неловко попросил ее не сдерживаться, тихо сказал:  
— Мне нравится твой смех.  
Анна смутилась, кажется, покраснела, но все-таки улыбнулась.  
Она думала, он прекратит, но нет, Александр продолжил возиться с костюмом хаки, обувью, ружьем и удочками, уходил рано утром, возвращался после заката — теперь, правда, добыча лежала в эко-сумке с побледневшими от времени ирисами Моне и чеком внутри.  
— Давай я тоже буду за это платить? — спросила Анна, но он отказался.  
— А ты ведь случайно не киллер? — спросила Анна сразу же, и он хохотал десять минут, схватившись за живот, согнувшись практически пополам, но ответил нет, и этого ей было достаточно.  
Однажды вечером он сидел во дворе, а она раздраженно металась по дому — Н. прислал двенадцать слезливых сообщений за полчаса, и она едва не швырнула телефон с обрыва. Александр наблюдал за ней сквозь стекло, она чувствовала его взгляд и злилась еще больше, пока он не зашел внутрь, не погладил ее по плечу и не попросил рассказать. Ей не хотелось повторять то, что писал Н., и она, насуплено укутавшись в пушистый оранжевый плед, рассказала о другом — как все началось.  
Это была рождественская вечеринка, на которую ее затащила излишне, по мнению Анны, дружелюбная и общительная подруга, и Анна то просто отказывалась, то ссылалась на работу, на занятость, на простуду и наконец принялась изобретать несуразные причины, которые подруга отметала быстрее, чем Анна успевала договорить; и вот, двадцать четвертого декабря, в теплую бесснежную зиму она оказалась в незнакомом доме с незнакомыми людьми.   
Эта вечеринка была бы как все прочие, когда она знакомилась с кем-то, утаскивала этого кого-то в угол, где было поменьше людей, и весь вечер подробно расспрашивала об интересующих человека вещах, которые мгновенно забывала — но в этот раз незаметной быть не получилось, потому что они с Н., не зная друг друга, переодеваясь в разных комнатах, дважды надели одинаковые свитера. В первый раз это было забавно, на второй Анна раздраженно вздохнула, снова ушла и выбрала препротивный, колючий, который ей вручила коллега на корпоративе. Он был неприятно голубой, на нем была огромная аппликация из снежинок, из которых был сложен снеговик. Его глаза грустно подпрыгивали, когда она шевелилась, его шарф и нос-морковка светились красным, а у рта было облачко, в котором капслоком, корявой вышивкой сообщалось, что он ищет лучшего Санту.  
— Какова была вероятность, что у него найдется такой же? — спросила Анна у Александра и ответила сама: — Минимальная!  
И правда, такого же свитера у него не было. Нашелся другой, и Н. сорвал аплодисменты, когда вышел. Все ликовали, утверждали, что вот теперь это точно судьба. Свитер был не синий, а красный. Не снеговик, а Санта, надпись не в снежинках, а в карамельных тросточках и — ищу лучшую снежинку.   
Это было смешно, и они смеялись. Разговоры о судьбе шли весь вечер, другие гости ликовали, стоило им приблизиться друг к другу, и к полуночи Анна успела узнать все об Н., а он — о ней. Уехали они вместе.   
Сначала их отношения и правда казались сказочными: он заваливал ее цветами, она не забывала имена его друзей и любимых команд, они прекрасно смотрелись вместе, и были счастливы. Ну, пока Анна не проснулась однажды утром и не осознала, что он ей страшно надоел.  
— Вот и все, — закончила она, и Александр улыбнулся. — А у тебя какая драма?  
— У меня? Никакой, конечно.  
— Хорошо.  
Она никогда не была особенно любопытна, и не стала бы расспрашивать, но он все равно быстро пожелал ей приятного вечера и сбежал в дом, глупо поскользнувшись и едва не упав на пороге. Теперь была ее очередь наблюдать, как он мечется из комнаты в комнату, что-то бормочет, нервно взмахивает руками — она могла бы подойти к нему, попытаться его успокоить, утешить.  
Но она не стала.

5  
Из всех шкафов и полок, которые прятали за собой стены в гостиной, больше всего ее заинтересовал шкаф с пластинками. На улице шел дождь, Александр сбежал, она изнывала от скуки, брала с полок книги и сразу же ставила их на место и, наконец, решила, что изучит его. Шкаф был огромный — от пола до потолка, шириной — немного уже, чем квадратное французское окно, напротив которого стоял. Анна нашла стремянку, повязала на лицо влажный платок и с воодушевлением полезла наверх.  
На третьей сверху полке, которую она изучила, крепнущее убеждение стало твердой уверенностью — шкаф был хорош как физическое упражнение — половина пластинок хранилась в белых конвертах, или без названий, или с чем-то неразборчивым написанным от руки, и Анна спускалась, ставила ее, недолго слушала, вздыхала, выключала и несла на место.  
Неподписанная половина, впрочем, как и половина в оригинальных упаковках, оказалась или заунывной классической музыкой, от которой у Анны зубы сводило еще в школе, или не менее заунывными религиозными песнями, или не менее — скорее, более — заунывными начитанными под музыку стихами на, кажется, корейском языке.  
Шкаф был хорош как физическое упражнение, но как развлечение — не слишком. Когда Анна в сотый раз услышала неразборчивое бормотание про pater noster и agnus dei, еще и на фоне стука дождя, завываний ветра, прохлады в доме — ей захотелось романтично повеситься, ну или хотя бы промокнуть под дождем. Ни тем, ни другим она, конечно, заниматься не стала, продолжила разбирать пластинки — потому что лучше хоть это, чем бессмысленно сидеть у окна. Но за in nomine patris следовали стихи, за et filii музыка, за spiritus sancti — снова стихи, и еще через час Анна поменяла мнение, утащила лестницу обратно в кладовку, смыла пыль с рук и лица, отряхнула одежду и уселась у окна — смотреть дождь. Через секунду она взглянула на шкаф, смотри, мол, даже погода интереснее тебя — и заметила угол пластинки, стоящей внизу, — белый конверт, как и у многих других, но она чем-то отличалась, и Анна подошла, вытащила ее — и шумно выдохнула от радости.  
Черные, рыжие, синие буквы, белый фон, напряженная, босоногая женщина в огромных цветочных блузке и юбке, Анна знала у нее только Besame mucho, ее на пластинке не было, но это и неважно.   
Она поставила пластинку, от спешки царапнула по ней иглой, вздрогнула от резкого звука, но все же справилась и стала слушать. Музыка была быстрой, прекрасно попадала в ритм дождя, и Анна замерла у проигрывателя, пока не услышала знакомое слово. Содад — перед глазами встала крохотная темная кухня в квартире, которую она снимала вместе с одногруппницами, во рту появился привкус сносного сухого вина, из тех немногих, что они могли себе позволить, в ушах — шуршание бумаги и хохот. Приятельница, которая на минутку забежала в гости, осталась ночевать, и они сидели на кухне, обсуждали что-то, и из ниоткуда, как по волшебству, у них появились листы с иностранными словами, у которых нет аналогов в других языках. Содад был оттуда, они много говорили о нем, и Анна попыталась вспомнить, но нет, ни слов, ни голосов, ни лиц — она ничего не знала больше о людях, с которыми была тогда близка.  
Содад — ностальгия по любви, которая еще не кончилась. Грусть — потому что это обязательно случится.  
Анна снова устроилась у окна, выбросила из головы тех случайных подруг и задумалась о грусти. Зачем тосковать по любви, когда ее всегда так, слишком много? Протяни руку, улыбнись, согласись — и она твоя. В голову снова полезли те девушки — они ведь любили друг друга, беспокоились, справлялись с чем-то вместе. Какого цвета были их волосы? Глаза? Что они носили, что слушали? Как говорили?  
Над чем смеялись? Из-за кого плакали?  
Ничего не осталось.  
Она так и осталась на подоконнике, прижималась лбом к прохладному стеклу, дышала на него и выводила узоры пальцем, вставала только чтобы перевернуть пластинку — и заново, заново, пока не вернулся Александр.  
Он побледнел, когда услышал музыку.   
— Я выключу, ты же не против, — сказал без всякой вопросительной интонации, уже остановив запись, засунул пластинку в дальний угол шкафа и молча ушел.  
Анна сидела внизу, пока не устала спина и плечи, слушала дождь, ветер, как Александр то садился на кровать, то принимался беспокойно ходить по комнате, думала заплакать, но не нашла повода и поднялась в спальню.  
У Александра покраснели глаза, подрагивали руки, он хмурился и смотрел на нее странно — будто больное животное, будто ребенок, который боится, что его сейчас ударят.   
— Давай спать, — сказала она.  
Он немного расслабился, кивнул и погасил свет.  
Той ночью он был особенно, почти раздражающе нежен.

6  
Наутро было солнце, влажный воздух лип к коже, а море пахло резко и сильно. У леса ветер закручивал палые листья в маленькие торнадо, и Анна пожаловалась Александру, что хотела бы смотреть, как они падают с деревьев, из окна, но их отчего-то не было видно.  
— Тогда собирайся, — сказал он, а потом нетерпеливо, отпуская забавные комментарии, дождался, когда она оденется, и потащил ее в лес.  
Они заполнили цветными листьями, каждый из которых Александр придирчиво осмотрел, сумку с ирисами, которую Анна уже видела, и еще одну — со звездой Дега, и позже, когда у обоих в руках появился огромный букет, вернулись в дом.   
Александр усадил ее на подоконник, а сам поднялся на крышу — и скоро сверху полетели листья, то охапками, то быстрым пунктиром, то по одному. Анна помнила, точно знала, что они были цветными, но на фоне сияющего, соленого, синего воздуха листья превратились в черные пятна, и она не могла оторвать от них глаз.


	3. Chapter 3

7  
Александр забросил охоту, забросил рыбалку, брал стопками книги, сворачивался в кресле в углу и читал, но от его присутствия у Анны будто началась новая жизнь. Она много ела, завела привычку дремать днем, приучила себя к вязким песнопениям — даже начала получать от них удовольствие. Постоянно готовила сангрию по-деревенски: бросала в кувшин замороженные ягоды и сухие, ароматные травы, добавляла пару ложек спиртовой настойки и заливала брусничным морсом. Крепости не было, но напиток приятно дурманил голову, и Анна перемещалась по дому исключительно в компании стакана или самого кувшина.  
Александр жаловался, что запах отвратительный, вслух по несколько раз в день не понимал, как она может пить эту мерзость, но, когда морс заканчивался, он покупал и привозил новый — и делал это сам, а не потому что Анна просила.  
Это было приятно.  
Когда она подумывала отказаться от интернета, приехали люди, чтобы подключить его. Она убедительно изобразила, что понятия не имеет, о чем они говорят, выключила телефон и ничего не ответила на приподнятую бровь Александра. Ей не нужна была связь. Ноутбук все равно валялся в гостевой спальне, телефон — невиданное чудо — приходилось заряжать всего раз в три дня, в конце концов, она хотела отдохнуть — и отдыхала. Полюбила по порядку брать книги с полки и читать из них пару-другую страниц, изобретала сложные дрессинги для салатов на обед, смешивала и растирала в ступке приправы для ужинов, хотела купить какую-нибудь кулинарную книгу с замысловатыми рецептами, но быстро передумала: у Александра были нескончаемые запасы трав и специй, и ей нравилось возиться с ними по наитию, а не по правилам.  
Дни — одновременно — проносились за минуты и тянулись неделями, а по вечерам и вовсе наступал абсолютный штиль: они или выходили наружу, зажигали лампы и свечи и сидели, рассказывая друг другу незначительные истории, ненужные факты, пока глаза не начинали закрываться, или, когда было холодно или шел дождь, оставались внутри, и Анна требовала, чтобы Александр разжег камин. Он бурчал, что это глупость, нет ни малейшего смысла попусту жечь дрова, но все равно возился со спичками и бумажками, рассказывал, как можно по-разному разложить костер — Анна запомнила пушку и звездочку — а после, когда уже шло тепло и приятно пахло жженым деревом, клал голову ей на колени и замирал.  
Анна чувствовала себя пригревшейся уличной кошкой, и иногда ей казалось, что он, пусть и был у себя дома, — тоже.

8  
Ей снился апокалипсис, кораблекрушения, катаклизмы, которые она не могла запомнить — из-за чего никого больше не осталось. Были только они двое на пустой планете.  
Они гуляли по мертвым городам, сидели на берегу у непривычно тихого моря.  
— Мне кажется, даже ветра не осталось, — говорила она и включала Содад на телефоне.  
— А мне кажется, что это странно — мир рухнул, а ты все равно как-то умудряешься находить розетки и заряжаться.  
От его комментариев она просыпалась: и в эту ночь, и в другие, когда он смеялся над ее идеей светить в воду фонариком и насаживать на копье рыбу или когда ругал ее за неразумное использование воды.  
— Будет глупо умереть от жажды, когда вокруг зомби, разве нет? — говорил он серьезно, но спокойно, будто бы не их дом по кускам раздирали снаружи.  
Она забывала эти сны до вечера, когда они возвращались смутными воспоминаниями, легкой тревогой — она не думала о них днем, она вообще не любила думать о снах, но, возможно, об этих подумать стоило. Одиночество стало настолько привычным, что Анна, всегда спокойная Анна, услышав за спиной незнакомый голос, заверещала, едва не убежала дальше в лес и несколько секунд с ужасом слушала, как изо всех сил бьется сердце.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказала милая женщина, совсем не похожая на монстра из кошмаров. — Не хотела вас напугать. Я живу по соседству, думала, поздороваюсь и познакомимся.  
— По соседству? — изумилась Анна. — Здесь же чертов лес везде.  
Соседка — Людмила Петровна — оказывается, купила светлый дом у семьи, которая отдыхала там летом, ушла на пенсию, а теперь переехала и наслаждалась тишиной и спокойствием.  
— Я думала, ваш муж про меня рассказал. Он же на моей территории машину ставит.  
— Муж? Нет, он... Возможно, я прослушала.  
Соседка показалась приятной, но оказалась не в меру общительной — она продолжила прогулку с Анной, и через час та уже знала тысячу ненужных ей подробностей чужой жизни, через полтора — не по разу услышала имена всех родственников, через два — в ужасе от собственной безвольности согласилась прийти на ужин. Вместе со своим «очаровательным супругом».  
Александр даже не дал ей договорить:  
— Нет, и еще раз нет. Она навязчивая и чересчур любопытная, и нам придется врать, что мы женаты, и ты не хочешь идти, и я тоже не хочу, поэтому мы не пойдем.  
До этого Анна надеялась, что он сумеет придумать убедительный повод отказаться от приглашения, потому что да — по всем пунктам, и троекратное да насчет того, что она не хочет идти, но в этот момент отчего-то проснулось ее упрямство, и после короткого, но очень горячего спора, Александр согласился.  
Ужин был кошмарным — сомнительного качества китайский тейкаут, в котором жир стекал по баклажанам, по мясу и даже по рису. Дом был не лучше, со стен на Анну осуждающе косились головы мертвых оленей, ее мутило от запаха чучел и еды, мутило от восторженного рассказа Людмилы Петровны о покойном муже, который был одним из лучших охотников региона, пока его медведь не задрал. Анна видела, Александру есть, что сказать, но успела пнуть его ногой, и он промолчал. А через пару минут, дождавшись конца очередной охотничьей байки, снова продемонстрировал, что тоже смотрит — и видит. Он разыграл целое представление с осторожными касаниями руки Анны, скошенными на ее живот глазами и пространными рассуждениями о том, как хорошо иногда сбежать из города — к тишине и свежему воздуху — когда того требуют предписания врача, и Людмила Петровна догадалась, поздравила их, но настрого запретила рассказывать хоть кому-то, срок ведь, и дураку понятно, совсем небольшой, поздравила еще раз и отправила домой — отдыхать.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Анна, когда они отошли от дома.  
Он пробормотал что-то невразумительное, потом сказал, что больше никогда, и замолчал до следующего дня.  
Ночью Анне снилось, как извержение вулкана погубило почти всех людей, осталась только небольшая группа и она с Александром. Они пытались жить по-прежнему, но те, из группы отчего-то были против, и после беспокойной череды мрачных картинок Анна оказалась на костре.  
Ногам было ужасно жарко, а огонь еще даже не подобрался к коже, она смотрела на толпу, нашла глазами Александра, и сказала:  
— Я же говорила, что выбираю крематорий.  
Он расхохотался, и Анна проснулась. Одеяло комом лежало на ногах, а Александр и правда весело смеялся — во сне.

9  
Утром он уехал в город — «заняться собой», пополнить их запасы съестного, и пообещал Анне привезти какой-нибудь сносной музыки. Она же провалялась в постели, пока не начала задыхаться от безделья, уселась во дворе в компании стакана и кувшина и, чтобы солнце не слепило, развернула стул к дому. Сангрия в этот раз вышла крепковатой, и Анна прикрыла глаза, а когда открыла их, вдруг осознала, что дом снаружи заметно больше, чем внутри.   
Возможно, дело в стенах, подумала она, и за следующий час простукала каждую стену, параллельно читая в интернете, как по звуку определить толщину. Стены были не очень толстые. Было бы неплохо найти документы на дом, но рыться в бумагах Александра она не захотела, поэтому стала искать измерительную ленту, сначала в кладовке, потом в крохотном сарае, где хранились удочки и ружье. Лента не нашлась, но Анна проявила смекалку и измерила фасад и стены внутри, используя конверт пластинки.   
Разница была заметная — больше, чем даже очень широкие стены, поэтому она стала искать секретную дверь.  
Передвинула мебель, запаслась сангрией и начала нажимать на подозрительные места и искать незаметные засовы. Когда она почти уже разобрала первый книжный шкаф, чтобы отодвинуть его и посмотреть за ним, вернулся Александр. Ошарашено выдохнул, явно выругался про себя и спросил:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Анна сдвинула платок с лица на шею и ответила:  
— А на что похоже? Ищу тайную комнату. Ты не замечал, что дом снаружи сильно больше, чем внутри? А я заметила.  
Он унес пакеты на кухню, вернулся, посмотрел, как она снимает книги с полки и складывает на спинку дивана — последнее свободное место — и уже намного спокойнее поинтересовался:  
— Никогда не слышала про Синюю Бороду?  
— Лучше помоги. Или ты знаешь, где дверь?  
— Нет здесь никакой двери, — он подождал, но она не остановилась. — Я тебе музыку привез.  
Анна взяла пластинку, взглянула на обложку — пасторальная картинка и надпись: Cavalleria Rusticana, Intermezzo Sinfonico, Pietro Mascagni, и спросила:  
— Ты издеваешься?  
Он хмыкнул:  
— Конечно, нет. И прежде чем обижаться, послушай. Наверняка ведь не знаешь, что такое интермеццо.  
— Прекрасно знаю, — ответила Анна оскорблено, — это невнятная пьеска, которая нужна, чтобы связать внятные. Но мы говорили о нормальной музыке, а не о такой же, какой у тебя весь шкаф забит.  
Когда Александр перестал смеяться — минут через пять, не меньше — он признался, что привез и нормальную: пару сборников всего подряд и альбом Ланы. Он поставил один, а потом стянул свитер и начал помогать с книгами. Они возились с ними до полуночи, но дверь не нашлась ни за первым шкафом, ни за остальными. Анна с тоской посмотрела на пластинки и почти уже решила сворачивать поиски, но Александр весело сказал:  
— Давай-давай. Раз начали, то закончим, — и ушел за стремянкой.   
Она вздохнула, утешилась тем, что хотя бы спальня в порядке, заново смочила платок, и они продолжили. На третьей полке сверху, чтобы не уснуть, Анна сказала:  
— Я в одном фильме видела, что герой очень хочет рассказать что-то, но молчит, потому что его не спрашивают. В общем, вот, пожалуйста — я спрашиваю. Зачем ты здесь торчишь?  
— Я молчу не потому, что ты не спрашиваешь. Просто не хочу рассказывать, если тебя это устроит.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась она, — но если нужно будет выговориться, обращайся. Я отлично умею слушать.  
Он пробубнил что-то о том, что кивать и поддакивать в стратегически важных местах — не значит слушать, но она не стала спорить.  
На пятой полке он сказал:  
— Хотя, если подумать, какая разница, слушаешь ты или нет? Иногда нужно говорить, верно?   
Анна стряхнула сонное оцепенение и приготовилась слушать — по-настоящему, но Александр вскрикнул:  
— Воу! Смотри!  
Они нашли дверь.  
Потребовался еще час, чтобы вытащить оставшиеся пластинки и отодвинуть чертов шкаф, но они поднажали и закончили — как гордые исследователи стояли плечом к плечу перед таинственной дверью. Правда, у Анны страшно болела голова, чесался нос и закрывались глаза.  
— Может, поспим, прежде чем полезем в неизвестное? — спросил он.  
— Да, — с облегчением выдохнула она, — отличная идея.  
Уже засыпая, расслабившись у него на плече, она собрала остатки сил и сказала:  
— Расскажи мне все, что хотел, завтра. Я буду слушать, если хочешь, или, если хочешь, не буду.  
Он фыркнул и не ответил. Она закрыла глаза и сразу же уснула.

10  
Утром она стояла в душе, пока не закончилась горячая вода, он приготовил завтрак — горячий, вязкий сыр-сыр-сыр с вкраплениями хлеба, они поели и пошли к двери. Анна была почти уверена, что ее все-таки нет, что она приснилась, но дверь была на месте — как и бардак вокруг.  
Она потянула ручку на себя, глухо скрипнули петли, по ногам потянуло сквозняком, и дверь открылась. Анна осторожно заглянула внутрь и громко, зло выругалась — никакого тайного коридора, только крохотная комнатка, если ее можно так назвать, а скорее же встроенный, квадратный — метр на метр — шкаф. Полностью, не считая пыли, паутины и нескольких удивленных паучков, пустой.  
Анна захлопнула дверь, промаршировала мимо удивленного Александра наружу, обиженно засопела и пожалела, что не курит и не любит в ярости бить посуду. Он вышел за ней, сказал:  
— Ну, если ты очень хочешь, можем, поковырять там стены. Или полочки повесить и поставить что-нибудь.  
— Стены разбивать, наверное, не нужно, — ответила она. — А насчет полочек решай сам.  
Александр постоял молча, а затем боднул ее плечом — совсем как раньше делала лбом собака Н., чтобы Анна не сидела печальной и поиграла с ней, и спросил:  
— Хочешь, устроим пикник? Настоящий, с пледами и лимонадом.  
— А пластинки на место ставить?  
— Пластинки подождут.  
И правда, подумала Анна. Ничего ведь с ними не случится.   
Они собрались, и Александр даже не язвил, когда она, недовольная своим нарядом, переоделась в третий, а затем и в четвертый раз. Она приготовила сэндвичи, он смешал лимонад и разлил его по темным стеклянным бутылкам — которыми оказался забит целый шкаф на кухне. Анна хотела спросить, но передумала, слишком быстро он захлопнул дверцу, слишком сильно напрягся, когда заметил ее взгляд. Нашлась плетеная корзинка, и они наполнили ее едой, шоколадом, напитками, сверху Анна уложила плед, посомневавшись между оранжевым и синим, выбрала синий, и они пошли.  
— Пикник, — с трудом переводя дыхание, сообщила она через сорок минут крутого подъема, — это приятная прогулка, а потом обед, а не топать в гору час, потому что оттуда симпатичный вид.  
— Не страдай, — сказал он. — Вот увидишь, тебя потом оттуда не увести будет.  
— Сильно сомневаюсь, — ответила она и замолчала — очень хотелось скандала, но это желание даже сравниться не могло с тем, как тяжело было идти и разговаривать.  
Когда они наконец дошли, она ненавидела все вокруг, начиная с солнца, которое жарило не по-осеннему сильно, и заканчивая самой собой — за то что затеяла поиски идиотской двери вчера и согласилась пойти сегодня. Отдельно злил Александр — активный, бодрый, со здоровым румянцем и довольной улыбкой.  
— Смотрю, рыбалка тебя здорово закалила, — недовольно пробурчала она, плюхнулась на плед и развернулась в сторону обещанного незабываемого вида.  
Было красиво. Волна цветных деревьев без конца двигалась снизу, а за ними сверкающее море незаметно превращалось в небо. Анна сощурилась, но так и не смогла разглядеть линию горизонта — будто бы их, лес, холм окружала яркая голубая сфера, и Анна точно знала, что теперь она будет ей сниться. Александр внимательно наблюдал за ней, пока выкладывал провиант, и вдруг весело фыркнул и спросил:  
— А ты ведь абсолютно невосприимчива к красоте, да?  
— Ох, бога ради, — сварливо ответила она, не поворачиваясь, — заткнись. Ты меня привел смотреть, вот я и смотрю.  
Сэндвичи ожидаемо были вкусными, и лимонад — удивительно, впрочем, тоже ожидаемо — пах сыром.  
— У тебя какой-то фетиш? — поинтересовалась она.  
Александр подмигнул:  
— Я привел тебя смотреть. Вот и смотри.  
Анна снова повернулась к воде и смотрела до рези в глазах, и отчего-то страшно хотела запомнить этот момент на всю жизнь.


	4. Chapter 4

11  
— Поплаваем? — спросил он за завтраком, и Анна едва не поперхнулась кофе.  
— В море?  
— Где же еще?   
Она пригляделась, внимательно рассмотрела его лицо — нет, не шутил. На всякий случай уточнила:  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
— Отлично. Поэтому и предлагаю.  
— На улице двенадцать градусов.  
— Тринадцать, я посмотрел.  
— В воде еще меньше.  
— Нет, в последние дни ведь солнечно. Градусов десять есть.  
— И часто ты так делаешь?  
— Нет. Я не очень хорошо плаваю, поэтому стараюсь не ходить один.  
— Ага.  
Анна подумала, подумала еще и — как на многое другое в жизни — не смогла сочинить достойную причину отказаться, поэтому согласилась. И сразу же начала представлять и в красках рассказывать Александру о бронхите, цистите и воспалении легких, которые они обязательно получат.  
— Позитивное мышление! — заявил он и вытащил из-под стола сумку с полотенцами. — Видишь, я был уверен, что ты согласишься, и ты согласилась.  
Анне захотелось его ударить.  
— У меня нет купальника, — сообщила она строго. — Значит, я замерзну еще больше, поэтому положи еще полотенце.  
— Там уже шесть.  
Она вздохнула и пошла собираться. Любимая в последние дни серая юбка, которую Александр обзывал пепельной, а Анна считала лунной, любимые футболка и свитер, любимые носки — все, чтобы чувствовать себя не так ужасно. Как обычно, одежда справилась, и из дома Анна вышла ну если и не с отличным настроением, то хотя бы заинтересованной в том, как это — плавать в осеннем море. Александр сиял. Он улыбался, пел, много шутил, и Анна с удовольствием смеялась. Вот только ноги, сначала обрадовавшиеся тому, что это не подъем, а спуск, через несколько минут заболели, но это не испортило ее веселье.  
Море же — попыталось. Анна еще не подошла к воде, остановилась у начала пляжа и смотрела: море не выглядело холодным, оно выглядело ледяным, только белых замерзших островков не хватало. Александр потянул ее за собой, разложил у кромки воды плед, вытащил полотенца и термос с чаем, радостно спросил:  
— Готова? — и начал раздеваться.  
Анна не была готова, скорее наоборот, но она стянула свитер, поежилась от ветра, опасливо покосилась на волны и уточнила:  
— Ты точно уверен, что у нас сердце не остановится от перепада температур?  
Он рассмеялся, схватил ее за талию, покружил и сказал через волосы прямо в ухо:  
— Перепад минимальный, все будет отлично.  
Анна решила поверить. Быстро стянула одежду, быстро, не задумываясь, понеслась к воде, вскрикнула, когда холод опалил ступни, но не остановилась, забежала полностью и снова не дала себе времени подумать — поплыла. Ледяная вода обратилась пламенем, ей должно было быть холодно, каждая клетка кричала, здесь ужасно, мы должны мерзнуть, но ей было жарко. Подплыл Александр — он не был изящен, но держался уверенно, он посмотрел на Анну, счастливо улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Ну что? Кто был прав?  
Она шлепнула ладонью по воде, чтобы брызги попали ему на лицо, и, широко загребая, поплыла к горизонту.   
— Догоняй! — крикнула она и рассмеялась, когда увидела, как неуклюже он пытается повторить ее движения и набрать скорость.   
Солнечные блики задорно скакали по волнам, а те, белые и голубые, радостно качали на себе Анну и Александра. Она учила его правильно двигаться, позволила пару раз себя обогнать, помогла лечь и удержаться на воде, оба веселились, не хотели вылезать, пока не заметили, что губы уже не синие, черные.   
На берегу Анна мгновенно замерзла, обожглась чаем, скоро влезла в ледяную одежду и, услышав, что у них есть еще дела на сегодня, устало выдохнула — ей хотелось смыть соль горячей, с паром водой, зарыться в одеяло и поспать. Но Александр настаивал, и они подкрались к дому Людмилы Петровны, истерично хихикая, проникли в машину и поехали. Она задремала в дороге и проснулась уже на месте — на пустой обочине узкой дороги с бескрайними желтыми полями по обе стороны.  
— Что здесь? — спросила она, впрочем, не слишком рассчитывая на разумный ответ.  
Александр не разочаровал.  
— Здесь — красиво, — ответил он и вышел из машины.  
Анна тоже вышла, и словно попала в сон. Было идеально: тихо, жарко, одуряющее пахло собранным, сухим сеном и немного солью с кожи. Небо, далекое, высокое, кружило голову, ветер шелестел сухими травинками, вокруг было столько воздуха, столько свободы — Анна едва могла дышать. Она молча смотрела, не могла оторваться, а потом, позабыв, что любит эту юбку и терпеть не может глупые жесты, она сделала несколько неуверенных, слишком широких шагов, отошла от дороги, хотела выйти к середине поля, но не смогла, рухнула на колени, дернулась от колючек, оцарапавших руки, глубоко вдохнула все — сухость, сладость, пыль, запрокинула голову и прикрыла глаза.  
Через секунду к ней подбежал Александр, спрятал тенью ее лицо от солнца, обеспокоенно спросил, все ли в порядке, но не дождался ответа, присел рядом, осторожно взял ее за руку и тихо сидел, долго, нескончаемо долго, пока Анна не перестала дрожать, пока не смогла открыть глаза и осторожно оглядеться.  
— Мои извинения за вчерашние инсинуации. Это ведь синдром Стендаля?  
— Вроде того, — ответила Анна еле слышно.  
Ей не хотелось говорить.

12  
Конечно же, она заболела.   
В горло будто насыпали песка, нос был заложен, страшно болела голова, ее знобило, и Анна ненавидела симптомы, болезнь, солнце, которое светило в глаза, как бы она ни старалась отвернуться, чертову привычку соглашаться на любые глупости и — отдельно — Александра.   
Он же снова продемонстрировал свою интуицию, и с утра, когда она еще была не уверена, болеет или нет, начал бегать вокруг нее, как испуганный щенок, и трогательно таскать одеяла и подушки, без конца выяснять, стало ли ей лучше, заваривать чай и приносить таблетки. К обеду он решил сварить суп, и Анна застонала — одно дело было терпеть плохую еду, когда самочувствие было в порядке, и совсем другое — сейчас. Суп был ужасный, черный от перца и совсем не соленый, но она все же справилась, доела, поблагодарила и стала надеяться, что не умрет прямо сейчас — чтобы не разволновать Александра еще больше. Анна гордилась своей силой воли и выдержкой ровно до секунды, когда он вышел — сразу стало не до гордости, и она побежала в туалет. После, довольно неожиданно ей на самом деле стало немного лучше.  
Александр читал ей вслух из пожелтевшей, пахнувшей пылью и старостью книги, и Анну снова окатило тем, как искусственно, ненатурально все это — она вспомнила, что видела эту же книгу, только новую, с белоснежными страницами — буквально пару месяцев назад, летом. Внизу негромко напевала Лана, Александр скучно читал что-то невыносимо нудное, и Анна засыпала и видела бушующее море, обломки лодок, скелеты кораблей, мокрую разорванную одежду, чьи-то руки...  
Сквозь сон она услышала голос Александра.  
— В трех вещах, — читал он увлеченно, заинтересованно, — я была абсолютно уверена...  
Анна резко открыла глаза. Погода испортилась: по черепице барабанил дождь, завывал ветер, огромные волны с грохотом разбивались об обрыв, а Александр на самом деле выразительно, совсем не скучно читал Сумерки.  
— Во-первых, Эдвард был вампиром. Во-вторых, какая-то часть его, и я не знала какая — жаждала моей крови. И в-третьих, я была безоговорочно и безвозвратно влюблена в него.  
Анна улыбнулась и не стала поворачиваться, показывать, что не спит. Она закрыла глаза, начала дышать глубоко и ровно и снова уснула. В этот раз ей снился древний, но ярко-зеленый, живой лес.  
Наутро она чувствовала себя лучше — физически, настроение было противным, и Александр, который отчего-то этого не замечал, страшно раздражал. Он спрашивал и спрашивал, поправлял подушки и одеяла, снова заставил ее есть ужасный суп, и Анна поглядывала на телефон на тумбочке — так близко, всего-то руку протянуть — и с нежностью вспоминала Н. Он бы не стал издеваться, а заказал бы ее любимые роллы, ловко бы выудил лечебный фильм из своей огромной коллекции и валялся бы с ней в постели, а не бегал вокруг с дикими, напуганными глазами и растрепанной бородой.  
Вечером ей снова стало хуже, и Александр сидел рядом, каждый раз, когда она просыпалась, — он был рядом, неловко опирался на спинку стула, сутулился, робко гладил ее то по руке, то по волосам.  
— Ложись спать, — устало попросила Анна. — Я позову, если что-то понадобится.  
Он ответил что-то, что она не расслышала, что преследовало ее всю ночь в тревожных снах, но ушел.  
Наутро Анна проснулась бодрой, совершенно здоровой. Она была голодна и скорее побежала вниз, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь сытное и вкусное, но замерла у основания лестницы. На столе в гостиной, которая волшебством, не иначе, снова была в порядке, стояло ведро полное ромашек. Анна обошла цветы, погладила белоснежные лепестки, осторожно коснулась желтых сердцевин, невольно улыбнулась и сразу же нахмурилась. Как оно было? Три вещи, да. Во-первых, где он взял ромашки в октябре? Во-вторых, откуда он узнал, что она их любит? А в-третьих...  
В-третьих, она вдруг поняла, что он сказал вчера ночью и сразу же — другое, почему так беспокоился из-за обычной простуды, почему живет в лесу в одиночестве. Она не стала расспрашивать, ни за завтраком, ни позже — если бы он хотел поговорить, он бы начал разговор сам, в этом Анна была уверена.

13  
Цветы весны и здоровья, как Александр обозначил их, еще не облетели до конца, и Анна отказывалась их выбрасывать. Зато с энтузиазмом избавлялась — и это была настоящая война — от божьих коровок.  
Она никогда не любила их, они смущали ее своим агрессивным окрасом, скоростью, запахом. Из детства она помнила растерянность кота, который ударил одну лапой, а после долго не мог сообразить, что же произошло и почему он распространяет эту омерзительную вонь. В городе они появлялись, но редко, а здесь, здесь все было намного серьезнее — она одна против тысяч, миллионов. Анна без конца смахивала их с окон, подсовывала снизу листы бумаги и выбрасывала на улицу, сметала, смывала, сбрасывала, злилась, когда видела их в ванной, и завела привычку дважды в день пылесосить спальню — включая стены и потолок.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Александр на третий день.  
— Спасаюсь.  
— Много пыли?  
Анна задумалась и ответила неожиданное даже для нее самой:  
— Скорее времени.


	5. Chapter 5

14  
Старшую звали Виолетта, младшую — Камилла. У обеих были одинаковые карие, почти черные, круглые глаза и больше ничего общего.  
— Посмотреть бы на родителей, — тихо фыркнул на цветочные имена Александр и ушел.   
Анна думала пойти за ним, но взглянула еще раз — на долговязую, бледную Виолетту, на пухлощекую, развеселую Камиллу — и решила остаться. Широко улыбнулась, привела этим в абсолютный восторг младшую и спросила, чем они обычно занимаются у бабушки на каникулах.  
— Ничем, — мрачно ответила Виолетта.  
Она была похожа на неуклюжих жеребят с ютуба и немного на Лив Тайлер времен Ускользающей красоты, и понравилась Анне, поэтому она потащила их за собой в лес любоваться листьями, искать желуди, белок и бурундуков и нюхать море.  
— Ваш супруг так быстро ушел, наверное, у вас были планы, а мы отвлекли, — попробовала отбиться Виолетта, и Анна рассмеялась:  
— Он сбежал, потому что терпеть не может, когда кто-то выше и стройнее него.  
Младшая звонко расхохоталась, а старшая смутилась, опустила глаза, покраснела — и Анна решила, что обязательно должна очаровать ее.  
Нужно ведь было хоть чем-то заниматься.

15  
Они строили песочный замок. Камилла без конца ворковала что-то о том, как она видела прекрасный дворец, когда родители отвели ее на балет, Анна поддакивала и следила, чтобы та не свалилась в воду, а Виолетта молчала. Она все еще стеснялась — как и каждый день, когда они встречались. Сначала молчала, односложно отвечала на вопросы, отводила глаза, но Анне всегда удавалось ее расшевелить, и молчание сменялось слишком громкими, слишком резкими замечаниями обо всем, что приходило ей в голову.  
— Вчера я читала Бедную Лизу, — задумчиво сообщила Виолетта и принялась заплетать и расплетать косу.  
— Ох, бога ради, — рассмеялась Анна, — расскажи лучше, как тебе нравится моя блузка.  
Вчера они играли в модный показ, и Анна вовсю веселилась, пока наряжала обеих. Движимая неясным пока желанием завести своего ребенка или не прошедшей еще любовью к куклам, она не могла вспомнить, когда еще была такой же счастливой, как вчера, когда колола пальцы, но драпировала свои юбки, чтобы они не падали с сестер, превращала накрахмаленные простыни в нью-лук платья, а расшитые золотыми и синими цветами наволочки — в костюм Добби почти от Валентино.  
— Очень нравится, — тихо ответила Виолетта и стала помогать возводить, по мнению Камиллы очаровательную, в реальности же — кривую и неустойчивую, башню.   
Александр где-то прятался, пока сестры были в доме, а после без перерыва жаловался, что все пропало и наволочки теперь нужно стирать, а как же их постираешь, если это ручная вышивка.  
— Давай съездим в город и отдадим их в химчистку, — предложила Анна, и это сработало. Александр, в последнее время уверенный, что стоит ей оказаться в городе — и обратно уже не заманишь, ожидаемо ужаснулся и сменил тему.  
— Бабушка снова приглашает вас на ужин, — сказала Виолетта, когда башня рухнула в четвертый раз, — и спрашивает, какой едой вас соблазнить, чтобы не вы не смогли отказаться. Она у нас замечательно готовит, когда не ленится.  
— Я подумаю, — ответила Анна и решила, что нужно узнать у Александра или нагуглить название какой-нибудь несуществующей рыбы, потому что идти на ужин не хотелось страшно.  
— Но не завтра. Завтра бабушка везет Камиллу к логопеду. А еще будет дождь.  
— Дождь и логопед в один день? Понятия не имела, что так может случиться. Но раз в мире все настолько удивительно, обязательно приходи в гости. Испечем торт или, не знаю, расскажешь про свое нудное летнее чтение.  
Виолетта покраснела и согласилась. Просто удивительно, как часто она смущалась.

15  
Они строили песочный замок. Камилла без конца ворковала что-то о том, как она видела прекрасный дворец, когда родители отвели ее на балет, Анна поддакивала и следила, чтобы та не свалилась в воду, а Виолетта молчала. Она все еще стеснялась — как и каждый день, когда они встречались. Сначала молчала, односложно отвечала на вопросы, отводила глаза, но Анне всегда удавалось ее расшевелить, и молчание сменялось слишком громкими, слишком резкими замечаниями обо всем, что приходило ей в голову.  
— Вчера я читала Бедную Лизу, — задумчиво сообщила Виолетта и принялась заплетать и расплетать косу.  
— Ох, бога ради, — рассмеялась Анна, — расскажи лучше, как тебе нравится моя блузка.  
Вчера они играли в модный показ, и Анна вовсю веселилась, пока наряжала обеих. Движимая неясным пока желанием завести своего ребенка или не прошедшей еще любовью к куклам, она не могла вспомнить, когда еще была такой же счастливой, как вчера, когда колола пальцы, но драпировала свои юбки, чтобы они не падали с сестер, превращала накрахмаленные простыни в нью-лук платья, а расшитые золотыми и синими цветами наволочки — в костюм Добби почти от Валентино.  
— Очень нравится, — тихо ответила Виолетта и стала помогать возводить, по мнению Камиллы очаровательную, в реальности же — кривую и неустойчивую, башню.   
Александр где-то прятался, пока сестры были в доме, а после без перерыва жаловался, что все пропало и наволочки теперь нужно стирать, а как же их постираешь, если это ручная вышивка.  
— Давай съездим в город и отдадим их в химчистку, — предложила Анна, и это сработало. Александр, в последнее время уверенный, что стоит ей оказаться в городе — и обратно уже не заманишь, ожидаемо ужаснулся и сменил тему.  
— Бабушка снова приглашает вас на ужин, — сказала Виолетта, когда башня рухнула в четвертый раз, — и спрашивает, какой едой вас соблазнить, чтобы не вы не смогли отказаться. Она у нас замечательно готовит, когда не ленится.  
— Я подумаю, — ответила Анна и решила, что нужно узнать у Александра или нагуглить название какой-нибудь несуществующей рыбы, потому что идти на ужин не хотелось страшно.  
— Но не завтра. Завтра бабушка везет Камиллу к логопеду. А еще будет дождь.  
— Дождь и логопед в один день? Понятия не имела, что так может случиться. Но раз в мире все настолько удивительно, обязательно приходи в гости. Испечем торт или, не знаю, расскажешь про свое нудное летнее чтение.  
Виолетта покраснела и согласилась. Просто удивительно, как часто она смущалась.

16  
Александр сказал, что это жестоко — выгонять его из дома в ливень, на что Анна напомнила, что никто его никуда не гонит.  
— Кошмарище! — по слогам отчеканил он, облачился в охотничье хаки и сбежал за пару минут до прихода Виолетты, на прощание сообщив, что она, Анна, коварная, черствая и даже немного бессердечная особа.  
Анна пожала плечами и даже не засмеялась, дождалась, чтобы он ушел.  
Виолетта без Камиллы оказалась другой — быстрее освоилась, перестала скромничать, начала шутить, улыбалась почти на каждое слово Анны и, пока они возились с тестом, с явным удовольствием поучаствовала в битве муки и сахара — и даже победила. Анна хотела спросить, все ли у нее в порядке, не ревнует ли она к сестре, но вопрос мог повлечь за собой серьезный ответ, а для этого день был слишком хороший.  
Когда с несчетной попытки Анне удалось разжечь камин, они побросали на пол пледы и подушки и уютно устроились у огня, Анна с сангрией, Виолетта — с лимонадом.  
— Мне нужно сделать гербарий для школы. Учительница ботаники узнала, что мы в младших классах не делали, и требует сейчас.  
Анна предложила помощь, но сразу предупредила, что в лучший день и на пике своих способностей сможет отличить только дуб от клена, а березу от ели. Виолетта начала так горячо ее благодарить, что Анна вспомнила, что еще знает иву и, наверное, сумеет узнать кедровую шишку. Под умиротворяющий треск они болтали о сериалах, о том, как надоели скучные, одинаковые фильмы о супергероях, Виолетта призналась, что сходит с ума по Голодным Играм и может цитировать с любого места Шерлока, Элементари и Десятого Доктора. На это Анна выбралась из-под горы пледов, приподняла подол платья и показала татуировку, которую давно уже привыкла скрывать — в семнадцать, как и многое другое, это казалось отличной идеей, и у нее на бедре, на две ладони выше колена — спасибо, что мастер был умел — появилась искусная, ювелирно выбитая Тардис. У Виолетты заблестели глаза, и Анна пожалела, что показала, теперь она наверняка захочет такую же.  
Но и ладно, ведь татуировка окончательно сделала ее своей.  
Когда надоело сидеть, они выбрались наружу — прыгать по лужам, как всегда рекомендовала свинка Пеппа, когда промокли и замерзли, вернулись, хохоча, устроили битву полотенцами, и тут запищала духовка. Торт был вкусный, не слишком сладкий, с небольшой горчинкой, и Анна подумала позвать Александра, но ей было слишком уютно, чтобы вставать, а гонять Виолетту не позволяли собственные воспоминания о том, как это делали родители.  
— Я пишу стихи, — сказала Виолетта, когда они закончили с посудой и вернулись к камину.  
Анна из вежливости послушала несколько и была приятно удивлена, они оказались неплохими. Затем Виолетта принялась рассуждать о поэзии, радостно рассказала, как ее учитель литературы настаивает на том, что нужно пробовать, оттачивать перо, искать слова, не зря же у нее день рождения в один день с Пушкиным. Сплошным потоком лились имена, даты, цитаты: ах, Державин, Пушкин, Лермонтов, ах, стихи-точка-ру, но русская поэзия ведь закончилась на Бродском, вот только еще — до — Бродского. Анна не слушала, не смогла заставить себя, даже если бы старалась, она впала в приятное забытье — не сон, но близко к нему, и очнулась, только когда Виолетта неожиданно закончила:  
— А на самом деле я хочу быть психиатром.  
— Это твоим родителям должно понравиться больше, чем поэзия, — растерянно ответила Анна, но тут же догадалась: — Ты ведь понимаешь, что нельзя писать о пациентах?  
— Конечно, — оскорблено ответила Виолетта, — я и не собираюсь. Я из-за другого хочу, мне кажется, это ужасно интересно — помогать кому-то чинить голову.  
У Анны в свое время было два терапевта: с одним у нее завязался бурный роман, со вторым — нет, но ни один не сумел починить ее голову. Время — оно смогло.  
Она подняла бокал:  
— Тогда за ремонт голов!  
Виолетта улыбнулась, подвинулась ближе, и Анна залюбовалась — вся из острых углов, теней и четких линий, она была похожа на абстрактную картину, из тех, которые не вызывают отторжения, на которые хочется смотреть, пока не поймешь.   
На обед были куриные грудки с овощным пюре и замысловатым травяным соусом, который приготовила Виолетта по секретному семейному рецепту. На ужин Анна собрала салат — винегрет — из всего, что ей приглянулось, и посыпала это торжество цвета и вкуса горкой из разных натертых сыров — по не особенно секретному рецепту от Александра. Виолетта радостно помогала готовить и убирать, быстро научилась и ловко меняла пластинки в проигрывателе, рассказала о себе больше, чем за всю неделю, и наверняка с радостью осталась бы в домике на ночь, но, стоило Александру заскрипеть дверью, она насторожилась, напряглась, скомкано попрощалась и исчезла.  
— Кажется, она в тебя влюблена, — сказала Анна, пока он мрачно стягивал одежду, вытирал волосы и грел руки у огня.  
— Скорее в тебя. В конце концов, не я же благоухаю, — он взял с полки флакон духов — авторская, уникальная работа, темный шоколад и сладкий апельсин в верхних нотах, и Анна едва не потеряла сознание от счастья, когда впервые почувствовала этот аромат на себе. Александр прочитал название, скривился и поставил флакон на место: — этим.  
— Постой-постой. Я, кажется, ужасно шокирована и страшно разочарована — ты не читаешь по-французски?  
— Конечно, читаю, — ответил он и скрылся на кухне.  
Они были вместе каждую ночь, и он никогда не смущался, не останавливал ее эксперименты, часто предлагал что-то затейливое сам — и все же не мог сказать вслух название духов — Множественный оргазм.  
Это забавляло.

17  
Гербарий, который начался по правилам, записанным в тетрадке, быстро превратился в просто красивый букет. Затем снова стал гербарием. И опять букетом — теперь уже несколькими, и в каждом были листы своего цвета.  
— Камилла звонила, — сказала Виолетта своим псевдосветским тоном, который возникал у нее время от времени, всегда был невпопад и раздражал Анну, — она с родителями останется. Рассказала, что летала на вертолете, передавала привет и что деревья сверху ужасно похожи на цветную капусту, даже больше, чем сама капуста, потому что цветные.  
Анна смеялась, выискивала среди залежей идеальный терракотовый листок, а когда устала собирать, бросила свой букет в Виолетту и наблюдала, как вокруг той на минуту образовался лиственный циклон. Они успели поваляться в листьях, нашуршаться ими, уже высохшими, крошащимися, собрали и по букету, и семь симпатичных экземпляров семи разных деревьев, вернулись к Виолетте, и Анна помогла ей разложить листья в альбоме, старательно игнорируя запах мертвых животных со стен, и думала уйти.  
— Давайте я чай сделаю? Или посмотрим что-нибудь? Или прогуляемся?  
Анна хотела чаю, но выбрала море — чтобы не встречаться с Людмилой Петровной.   
Они бродили и бродили, от косы до маяка и обратно, и Анна тоскливо думала, как придется подниматься назад, щурилась от солнца в одну сторону, смахивала песок и брызги с лица — в другую, видела, что Виолетте хотелось поговорить о чем-то, но не спрашивала, искоса рассматривала — сейчас Виолетта выглядела так, будто случайно попала на пляж из другого мира — экзотическая инопланетянка, еще и в красной форменке с эмблемой Федерации на груди.  
— Почему вы в него влюбились? — спросила она неожиданно, пока Анна пыталась незаметно сложить пальцы в вулканском салюте.  
— Из-за свитера. То есть стой, в кого влюбилась?  
— В вашего мужа.  
— Ах, в него. Нет, в него я не влюблялась, это совсем не любовь.  
— Что же это?  
— Рассуждай логично, раз уж в техническом отделе, — сказала Анна и показала ладонь с правильно разведенными пальцами, — если это не любовь — значит что-то другое.

18  
К вечеру погода испортилась, и Анна отказалась ехать гулять, и идти в лес, и вообще выходить из дома.  
— Как хочешь, — оскорблено сказал Александр и ушел на кухню греметь кастрюлями.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Варю глинтвейн. По настоящему средневековому северному рецепту, с альпинией.  
Анна не знала, что такое альпиния, но глинтвейн — обжигающий, пряный — пах сыром. Они устроились у камина, Анна в кресле, Александр — у ее ног, и пили из огромной керамической чашки с разными меандрами по периметру. Александр водил пальцем по орнаменту и рассказывал: эти линии — добродетель, а эти — бессмертие, здесь, видишь, — благодать, круг счастья, а ведь еще Сенека говорил...  
— Очень познавательно, — перебила Анна, — но я все-таки хочу пить его горячим.  
Александр отдал чашку и неожиданно спросил:  
— Как там твоя поклонница?  
Анна не успела ответить, в дверь требовательно замолотили.   
— Стук донесся, стук нежданный в двери дома моего, — нараспев продекламировал Александр и отодвинулся: — Думаю, это к тебе.  
И правда, к ней — за дверью обнаружилась мокрая, дрожащая Виолетта. Анна потянула ее внутрь, но та отказалась, наоборот, сумела вытащить Анну наружу, под противные крупные капли.  
— Мне нужно вам сказать, — начала она, и Анна, за секунду перебрав все возможные варианты — от юркнуть внутрь и сделать вид, что ее нет дома, до позвать Александра — осталась слушать.  
— Я много думала о любви, так много думала, и вы, вы такая красивая и так хорошо все понимаете...  
Анна вдруг вспомнила давно прочитанное где-то, что для детей красивая девушка — это в первую очередь яркое платье, и отругала себя за то, что не догадалась, не прекратила все в самом начале. Виолетта говорила и говорила, но Анна не слушала, смотрела, как капли собираются на перилах лестницы и тяжело падают, разлетаются мокрой, блестящей крошкой по ступеням.  
— Я вас люблю, — сказала Виолетта и неуверенно коснулась кончиками пальцев запястья Анны.  
Та подпрыгнула.   
— Голубушка, — неуместное слово, и Анна не знала, откуда оно взялось, — я...  
— Я знаю, знаю. Я просто хотела сказать.  
Анна молчала — она-то ничего не хотела говорить, а Виолетта вдруг выпрямилась, собралась, посмотрела на нее решительно и отчаянно — и резко бросилась вперед. Мазнула ледяными, мокрыми губами по щеке Анны, стремительно развернулась и побежала, сбивая ритм капель шлепаньем мокасин по лужам. Анна провела ладонью по щеке и вернулась в дом. Посмотрела на Александра, который сидел с невинным видом, будто бы только что не подслушивал, не убегал, едва не свернув себе шею, запутавшись в ногах, от двери.  
— Так о чем мы? — спросил он неожиданно довольно. — Ах, да. Как там твоя поклонница?  
Ну что за идиот, думала Анна, пока устраивалась в кресле. И — нужно бы узнать, вернулась ли Виолетта домой. И — что это забота Людмилы Петровны, а не Анны. Александр снова положил голову ей на колени. Протянул чашку. Анна погладила пальцем орнамент и спросила:  
— Так что там говорил твой Сенека?


	6. Chapter 6

19  
Утром Александра не было, и Анна, все еще взволнованная вчерашним признанием, не смогла усидеть в спальне, в доме, вышла — обошла по кругу владения, озябла и вернулась. Наверное, Виолетту скоро заберут. Наверняка — не нужно больше с ней встречаться. Возможно — стоит поговорить с Людмилой Петровной.  
Анна устроилась на кухне с огромным сэндвичем и резко пахнущим землей чаем из горсти неизвестной травы, мешок которой Александр притащил пару дней назад. Мимо окна летели листья, и сначала Анна не осознала, просто рассматривала, как уверенно падали дубовые, как крутились вокруг себя кленовые, березовые липли друг к другу и остальным, мелкие, на черенке, с дерева, которого Анна не знала, прекрасные листья лимонного цвета, тоже вертелись, но делали это медленно и изящно, будто чаинки в стеклянном стакане. Когда спустился Александр, листья все падали, и Анна спросила:  
— Нанял раба?  
— Рабов не нанимают, и нет, просто проявил смекалку — подвесил сумку снаружи под нужным углом, и вуаля, ветер делает всю работу.  
Они сидели и смотрели вместе. Александр рассказал ей о лимонных листьях — это была черемуха, и о других, которые она раньше не замечала. Почти неприлично красная осина, бордовый рододендрон, крохотные поблекшие листочки с желтыми цветами — лапчатка, курильский чай, Александр кивнул на кружку, мол, его сейчас и пьем, шиповник, можжевельник, похожая на папоротник порыжевшая рябина.  
— Можем за ягодой сходить, если хочешь?  
Анна хотела. Но не сейчас, потому что сейчас она смотрела в окно и точно, с полной уверенностью знала, так хорошо и спокойно, как в эти минуты, — больше никогда не будет.

20  
С ягодами не вышло. К обеду к ним ввалилась радостная, шумная толпа из Людмилы Петровны, Камиллы и ее мамы, имя которой Анна забыла еще до того, как услышала до конца. Они хохотали, одновременно говорили о чем-то, знакомили и знакомились, жали руки и висли на них, с любопытством оглядывались по сторонам и улыбались, улыбались — так ярко и счастливо, что только после их ухода Анна обнаружила, что согласилась прийти на ужин. И Александр — тоже.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал он. — Это ведь не конец света.  
— Я и не волнуюсь, — ответила она резко и крепко сжала подрагивающие пальцы.  
Не конец света, но что-то похожее — Анна выбрасывала из шкафа одежду, пока та не кончилась — и не могла найти ничего, что ее хоть немного устраивало бы. Александр сидел на кровати, почти скрытый за всем, что Анна бросала за спину, он многозначительно молчал и этим только усугублял ситуацию.  
— Ну что? — спросила она наконец.  
— Ничего, — ответил он и вытащил из завала юбку и блузку. — Смотри, это выглядит неплохо.  
Было хорошо, и Анна оделась, бухнула на щеки слишком много румян, слишком мало тинта — на губы, и они пошли.   
Только открывая дверь, она поняла, что блузка не была неплохой, она оказалась ужасной — Анна была в ней в тот день на пляже, когда они строили замок, и она вздохнула, заволновалась, пожалела, что нельзя развернуться и уйти — и шагнула вперед. Снова тяжелый запах, снова головы на стенах, но в этот раз казалось немного легче, в гостиной были люди, играла музыка, в неоново-синей коляске агукал младенец, Камилла бегала по кругу, на голове шлем с рогами, в руке — пластиковый топор, ее мать и бабушка усиленно окружали Анну и Александра заботой и участием так, что у Анны начало двоиться в глазах. Виолетты не было. Был ее отец — такой же угловатый, вытянутый, мрачный — он сидел в углу и тоскливо смотрел в стену.  
Ах, как здорово, что девочки нашли себе компанию (чересчур активные взмахи руками, едва не ударила Анну, едва не снесла с полки вазу), правда, дорогой, мы ведь так беспокоились, что им будет скучно, но, сами понимаете, оставить, можно сказать, одних в городе — как же? зачем? придется ведь постоянно волноваться, и тут мама предложила, правда, милый, мама предложила их взять к себе, я обрадовалась — свежий воздух, и тут так красиво, мама постит фотографии в Фейсбуке, но скука, что может быть хуже скуки для детей, верно?  
— О, — многозначительно сообщил Александр, — им не было скучно.  
Анна ошарашено выдохнула и пихнула его локтем, но никто — даже Александр — не обратил внимания.  
Конечно-конечно, вы ведь такой видный мужчина, неудивительно, что Виолетта заинтересовалась, тем более, сами понимаете (рука неожиданно оказалась на плече Александра) такой возраст, тем более, сами заметили, она у нас такая нелюдимая, мы ее зовем дикаркой, верно, милый (так же неожиданно рука исчезла с плеча и появилась на локте), я о ней беспокоюсь постоянно, непрестанно, ей бы с подружками гулять, мальчиков обсуждать, а она все с книжками, с книжками, будто больше заняться нечем.  
Муж молчал. Вышла Виолетта — темное бархатное платье, которое ей не шло, темные круги под глазами, которые ей шли, темная, почти черная помада, которая удивительным образом выглядела нейтрально.  
Ох, (на ухо Александру, но так, чтобы все услышали) ну хоть косметикой начала пользоваться, но все не к месту, не так, как надо. Виолетта, милая, поздоровайся, снова дичится, ну, правда, лесная кошка как она есть, милый, верно я говорю, вся в тебя (на ухо Анне, ничуть не тише) он такой же раньше был, но ничего, я справилась — расшевелила, растрясла, что же еще делать?  
Анна могла многое сказать о том, что делать, а чего — нет, но промолчала. Они уселись за стол. Справа от нее была Камилла, слева — ее отец, напротив, между Виолеттой и ее мамой, сидел до невозможности довольный Александр. Во главе стола были Людмила Петровна и младенец, одетый под цвет коляски в выжигающий глаза синий комбинезон.  
В этот раз Людмиле Петровне хотелось готовить: закуски-закуски, пожалуйста, называйте их антре (заметно довольная, что сумела блеснуть оригинальным словом), лимончелло взрослым, безалкогольный грушевый сидр — детям, пахло сыром — как дома — Анна задумалась, когда стала считать дом Александра и своим тоже, но не успела закончить мысль, отвлеклась — смотрите, я девочка-викинг (Камилла), смотрите, какая боевая умница у нас растет (ее мать), смотрите, и брат с нее глаз не сводит (Людмила Петровна), агу-агу (младенец), и вдруг:  
— Смотрите-ка, — Виолетта, тихим, усталым голосом, и Анна вынырнула за ним из звона и гвалта, будто резко проснулась, — дождь начался.  
И правда — дождь. Милый, а ты поставил машину в гараж или нет, поставил? может, проверишь? я сама могу (по голосу было ясно, что нет, не может) ну если ты уверен, то хорошо, пускай, а вы, Александр (кокетливо оперлась на спинку его стула локтем), почему же вы до сих пор не построили гараж возле своего пряничного гнездышка?  
— Я думал, — ответил он мелодично, музыкально, тоном, который привел в восторг Камиллу и ее мать и своей манерностью вызвал ярость у Анны, — но мы предпочитаем свежий воздух. Согласитесь, он во всем лучше, и машину под дождем держать, и задушевные беседы вести.  
Анна изо всех сил пнула его под столом и получила в ответ обворожительную улыбку от Александра и задумчивый взгляд — от отца девочек и младенца.  
Закуски исчезли — как? когда? — появилось горячее. Ароматное рагу, а к нему запеченный картофель, запеченная спаржа, запеченная тыква — а вы празднуете Хэллоуин? Конечно, Анна у нас просто мастер по вырезанию чудовищ. Ей надо было становиться скульптором. Ах, как интересно (рука снова оказалась на стуле, Александр с интересом наклонился к ее владелице). Работа-дети-бензин-цены растут, запеченный батат, запеченный цукини, запеченная паприка, Анна смотрела на Виолетту, которая после фразы о дожде не произнесла ни слова.  
— Обязательно попробуйте мой ореховый соус.  
Людмила Петровна знала, Анна была уверена в этом. Наверняка знал и отец.  
— Попробуйте-попробуйте и не забудьте рецепт попросить, я вам дам, нужно же делиться, тем более это — дивный соус.  
Он был хорош. Анна смотрела в окно, на стекло — в нем отражалась комната, отражалась угрюмая Виолетта, отражался весело воркующий с ее мамой Александр. Звон-стук-смешки-хохот, у Анны кружилась голова. Милая, ты не против, если мы поделимся своей тайной? прости, я уже все равно разболтал. Анна? Анна? Ах, вы ждете малыша, как это замечательно, какой срок? пять месяцев? удивительно, совсем незаметно, я бы никогда не догадалась.  
(Анна ответила — это потому, что я не беременна, отбросила салфетку, сообщила Александру, что он отвратителен, и ушла в дождь)  
— Это, — ответила Анна и улыбнулась, — это все генетика. У мамы и бабушки точно так же было.   
Десерт. Красноватый, с зеркально натертыми боками самовар — самовар! мама, откуда ты только берешь эти вещицы? — кружевной металл на ручках по бокам, еще изящнее работа на ручке крана. Чай — какой вкусный чай! бабушка, теперь всегда такой делай, хорошо? — терпкий гречишный мед, янтарный кленовый сироп — агу-агу (требовательно) — не удивляйтесь, он у нас, верно, милый, страшно любит пирожные. Десерт — Павлова. Белоснежное, хрусткое безе, пышные сливки, клубника и персики — Анна засмотрелась, погнала из головы образ — чистый снег, яркие капли крови на нем, наверняка из фильма, из какого же, как отвязаться теперь?  
— Мама, я же сказала, что не хочу, — дрожащий, несчастный голос, и Виолетта зажала ладонью рот и в ужасе уставилась на Анну.  
Тишина.   
Молчание.  
— Ах, милая, сказала бы сразу, что на диете. — Анна готова была расцеловать Людмилу Петровну за то, что та заговорила. — И совсем необязательно дерзить маме.  
Анна смотрела в окно, смотрела в самовар, смотрела в свой чай — без меда, сахара, сиропа — вы тоже на диете? — да. Анна подглядывала, как Александр все ближе и ближе — это уже становилось неприличным — придвигался, скользил рукой по открытому плечу, очаровательно улыбался, шутил и смеялся над ее шутками. Домашнее вино — виноград и ежевика — черничная настойка — вишневый ликер — вы и лимончелло дома делали? — конечно (гордо). Наливалось-пилось-звенели бокалы — Анна, дорогая, тебе разве не хватит? — помолчи, милый.   
Дождь по крыше, по лужам, по асфальту, сильнее и сильнее — кажется, нам пора — кажется, да.  
Прощание. Камилла держалась до последнего, но начала всхлипывать, Виолетта стояла в углу темной тенью, за которую без конца цеплялся взгляд Анны.   
Очень приятно было познакомиться — замечательный вечер — спасибо за приглашение — ну, прекращай плакать — обязательно встретимся еще — и вдруг:  
— Ой, совсем из головы вылетело! — нормальным, без излишней радости голосом. — Девочки вам подготовили подарок, Камилла придумала, а Виолетта выбрала.  
Какой у нее приятный голос, вдруг заметила Анна. Какая она вообще приятная — добрая улыбка, по-детски круглые щеки, умные глаза (Лиля, всплыло в памяти имя, или Лилия, как удобнее). И наверняка она тоже знала. Анна почувствовала, что краснеет, а Лиля ловко, жестом фокусника вытащила из ниоткуда две пластинки. Виолетта не покраснела — стала багряной, совсем темной, казалось, сейчас рухнет или взорвется. Анна взяла пластинки, ожидая любовные песни, романсы, стихи, очередную занудную классику, но увидела неожиданное — первая, желтая, была сборником кислотного джаза, а вторая, рыжая, с россыпью струнных на обложке — Анна рассмеялась — это была чертова кантри.  
— Надеюсь, вам понравится, — хрипло шепнула Виолетта, бросилась вперед, неловко обняла Анну и сбежала.  
Снова тишина. Снова молчание. Даже младенец перестал агукать.  
Наконец Александр широко улыбнулся и задумчиво процитировал:  
— Никогда до того момента не осознавала она так ясно тяжесть и огромность драмы, которую сама породила. — И весело продолжил: — Первая любовь, что тут сделаешь.  
По лицу отца (Виктор, его звали Виктор) Анна поняла — еще одна фраза, да что там, еще слово, и вечер закончится дракой, поэтому она наскоро обняла всех, виновато улыбнулась и утащила явно желающего процитировать что-то еще несуразного идиота за собой.  
Дождь неожиданно перестал. Было свежо и влажно, Анна с удовольствием вдыхала чистый, прохладный воздух и игнорировала задумчивые взгляды Александра.  
— Фиглярство какое-то, — горько пожаловался он. — А мне хотелось, чтобы ты ревновала.  
— О, — ответила она самым противным голосом, который удалось выдать, — я страшно ревную.  
Дома она с наслаждением скинула туфли и включила джаз — из вредности на максимальную громкость, и осталась рядом с проигрывателем, и шлепала Александра по рукам каждый раз, когда он пытался сделать тише.  
— Давай танцевать тогда? — предложил он.  
— Терпеть не могу танцы. Но давай.  
Он улыбнулся, сердечно, ласково, и она с удовольствием взялась за протянутую руку.


	7. Chapter 7

21  
Все утро Анна распевала две строчки из песни с пластинки: I believe in the sun, I’m ready to run — по кругу, без перерывов, пока Александр не взорвался и не сообщил, что это невозможно, поэтому они едут гулять.  
— Так едем или гулять? — занудно переспросила Анна, получила в ответ рассерженный взгляд и рассмеялась.  
— Я вот не придираюсь к каждому твоему слову, — проворчал Александр и ушел за машиной — чтобы они вдвоем не путались под ногами и не мешали соседям спокойно уехать.  
Он повез ее в деревню, вернее в то, что когда-то было деревней. Они проезжали мимо пустых покосившихся деревянных домов, мимо нескольких кирпичных — с выбитыми стеклами и без дверей.  
— Как-то здесь не слишком радостно, — сказала Анна, — и зачем вообще ты меня сюда потащил?  
— В магазин. Тут он есть, а я считаю, что несправедливо, что только я всегда еду покупаю.  
— Хорошо, — ответила она и не стала напоминать, что несколько раз предлагала, спрашивала, не нужна ли ему компания.  
Магазин был в одноэтажном каменном доме, под крышей вывеска Все для вас, где не хватало последней с, у входа — рыжее ведро с окурками.  
— А ты уже здесь был? — спросила Анна, подозрительно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Нет. Но всегда нужно экспериментировать и стремиться к новым приключениям, — и он галантно распахнул перед ней дверь.  
Приключение включало в себя почти пустые черные полки на стенах, сипящее радио, лоснящиеся от использования костяшки на счетах, букет вялых красных роз на прилавке и сурового, насупленного продавца за ним. Четыре вида водки, три — овощей: картошка, лук, морковка, все грязные, с кусками земли, два хлеба, черный и белый, и, наконец, стеклянная банка майонеза.  
— Информативно.  
— Я же говорил. Что предпочитает леди?  
Анна улыбнулась, и они начали медленно и вдумчиво выбирать водку, руководствуясь качеством дизайна бутылки и этикетки. Продавец, сначала молча сопевший, неожиданно смягчился и стал улыбаться их шуткам, а потом и вовсе посоветовал, что брать — он описал каждую и порекомендовал самую дешевую, и Анна и Александр решили не спорить. Продавец — сервис! — нарезал им хлеб и — комплимент от заведения! — подарил нарезанный почти прозрачными ломтиками кусок сала, натертого чесноком, и свежайшие, ароматные маковые бублики. На эко-сумку он посмотрел с высокомерным презрением, сообщил, что она никуда не годится, сложил все в огромный дырявый целлофановый пакет и пожелал им отличного дня.  
— Домой? Или устроим пикник?  
— Давай лучше домой. Но для чистоты эксперимента ничего оттуда брать не будем.  
— Даже рюмки?  
— Чистота эксперимента, — Александр строго погрозил ей пальцем, — страшно важное дело.  
Решение проводить эксперимент рядом с домом оказалось мудрым. Решение проводить эксперимент вообще — не слишком.   
Сначала все, казалось, шло хорошо, оба скоро захмелели, но чувствовали себя замечательно. Сдвинули стулья в сторону, уселись на землю, и Александр подробно стал рассказывать, как определить, когда температура упадет ниже ноля по желтым пятнам, которые расползались по травинкам. Потом Анна заинтересовалась, а почему он вообще предложил ей остаться, но из всего приличной длины монолога запомнила только то, что его впечатлили ее глаза, по мнению Александра, больные, несчастные, и он не смог устоять. Позже, когда обоим захотелось полакомиться бубликами, сначала Александру, а через минуту и Анне стало плохо, и если он успел занять туалет, то ей пришлось быстро решать — обрыв, кусты или кастрюля — и сбегать в дом за ней. Было ужасно.  
Когда Анна снова смогла шевелиться, она пошла в дом, разбудила свернувшегося рядом с унитазом Александра, заставила его и сама выпила таблетки, и они рухнули спать.  
Она проснулась резко, от кошмара, и не смогла уснуть. Подошла к окну, посмотрела на плотный туман, который спрятал в себе все, кроме фонаря, и вздрогнула. На фонаре сидела сова — как статуя, неподвижно, крупная красавица с желтыми глазами и черными кругами вокруг них. Анна прижалась носом к стеклу и замерла. Птица не шевелилась, даже ветер не трепал перья.  
— Что там? — хрипло спросил Александр.  
— Сова.  
— Письмо из Хогвартса? Скажи, что опоздала, начало учебного года мы уже пропустили и нагонять не собираемся.  
Анна улыбнулась, и сова ухнула. Александр сел на кровати и потянулся.  
— И кстати, строго говоря, это не сова. Это неясыть, а если пятно под клювом разглядишь, значит, бородатая.   
— Так ты еще и орнитолог.  
— Нет. Я сплю, — он рухнул на кровать и задышал глубоко и ровно.  
— Ну что, неясыть, — спросила Анна шепотом, — ты бородатая или нет?  
Сова медленно повернула голову и резко бросилась вниз, а через секунду взлетела — с крохотным серым комком в клюве. Анна схватила телефон. Только что видела, как сова поймала мышь, написала она Н. и в ужасе включила бесшумный режим, когда увидела, что сообщение прочитано, отругала себя и прикрыла глаза. Ее все еще мутило.  
Когда она снова посмотрела в окно, сова была на месте. Анна вздохнула, махнула ей телефоном и пожаловалась:  
— Все из-за тебя.  
Сова глухо ухнула, мол, не вини меня, когда сама глупости делаешь, и Анна согласилась. С опаской включила дисплей, ожидая шквал сообщений и звонков, но было только одно: информативно.

22  
Утро, а за ним и весь день были медленными, слишком длинными. У обоих раскалывалась голова, обоих терзал голод, но аппетита не было, хотелось пить, но вода казалась мерзкой, и они то сидели у камина, то бесцельно слонялись по дому и негромко, вяло переговаривались.  
— Мне приснилось, или к тебе вчера и правда сова прилетела?  
— Здесь не водятся совы, это каждый знает. Это была неясыть.  
Александр не нашелся с ответом.  
Они влили в себя немного чая — ничего ароматного, я тебя очень прошу, простонала Анна, какие ароматы сейчас, я умираю, ответил он; они вышли наружу — солнца не было, висела легкая дымка, которая не раздражала глаза, прохладный ветер был приятным, и терпкий запах моря даже немного бодрил.  
Александр рухнул в кресло, Анна осталась стоять. Она закрыла глаза, начала размеренно дышать, вдох и выдох на каждый пятый счет, спокойно и не слишком глубоко — как кто-то когда-то ее научил. С минуты на минуту должно было стать лучше. Александр зашевелился, кресло грустно заскрипело, Анна сбилась, но не стала оборачиваться.  
Когда он перестал шуметь, и она вернула дыхание к неторопливому ритму, он сказал:  
— Смотри-ка, а я ведь был прав. Скоро зима.  
Анна открыла глаза, посмотрела — на ладони у Александра лежала желтая, скукожившаяся травинка. Он рассматривал ее, будто давно ничего интереснее не видел, и Анна вздохнула.  
Упражнение сразу же перестало действовать — желудок скрутило, по телу пробежала дрожь, неприятно повело голову.   
Она снова закрыла глаза и начала считать.

23  
Ей снилось, что небо, яркое, сияющее, ослепительно синее небо — это искусственная капсула. Эксперимент или пытка, она не помнила, как оказалась здесь, почему была одна на крохотном высоком острове посреди синего, цвета капсулы, моря. Ей было страшно. Раздался скрежет, огромные несмазанные механизмы, которых она не видела, с грохотом пришли в действие, и капсула начала сжиматься. Нужно было бежать, нужно было кричать, звать на помощь, но она молчала, не могла пошевелиться из-за густого, тягучего ужаса. Капсула сжималась, давила на воду, давила на остров, давила на голову, плечи, спину, руки, хотелось закрыть глаза, но она даже не пыталась, знала, что это невозможно и что остается только ждать и ждать, и ждать...  
Капсула сжалась и лопнула — едва слышно, как мыльный пузырь. Анна огляделась — мир, нормальный, знакомый мир был не таким ярким, но был красочным, живым, настоящим. Она выдохнула и посмотрела, как в прозрачном воздухе легко разлетелось облачко пара. Она подняла руку и посмотрела, как солнечный свет струится по ладони, как кружатся над ней крохотные пылинки. Она чихнула. Она рассмеялась.  
Анна проснулась удивительно бодрой, будто и не было вчерашнего похмелья. Она накинула длинный пушистый кардиган, выбежала на улицу и заметила, наконец разглядела, что осень почти закончилась. На лужах был иней, на деревьях осталось совсем мало листьев, море и воздух стали пахнуть иначе, чистотой, скорыми морозами, ветер переменился — не холодный, но все же будто бы колючий, острый. Птицы пели тихо, как будто были где-то далеко, шорохи из леса стали реже и резче, Анна оглядывалась, вдыхала, прислушивалась и вдруг поняла — пора.  
Александр вышел к ней с чашкой и огромным бутербродом, и она сразу сказала ему — пора. Он не удивился, был так же спокоен и тих, как и обычно, а она с аппетитом поела, выпила чай, с удовольствием потянулась — Анна чувствовала себя отдохнувшей, легкой, готовой к подвигам, свершениям и всему остальному, к чему нужно быть готовой.  
Вещи собирали вместе. Анна поражалась, как их много и как они не желают помещаться в чемоданы, а Александр все приносил забытое и смеялся, что, кажется, еще несколько лет их находить будет. И правда, из-под кресел выскакивали носки, на книгах прятались браслеты и кольца, а среди чистых тарелок нашлась пудреница, которую Анна долго искала пару недель назад и о которой совершенно забыла после. К вечеру все готово, и Анна, обычно устававшая от даже самых незначительных сборов, была все такой же бодрой и довольной.   
— Сейчас ехать хочешь? — спросил он, но она отказалась — и от сейчас, и от поездки с ним.   
Быстро прошлась к дому Людмилы Петровны, нагородила какую-то невнятицу о срочных делах в городе и договорилась на утро. На обратном пути она с тоской думала, что нужно, пожалуй, ложиться спать, но Александр спать не хотел. Они снова обыскали дом, нашли еще мелочей и набили ими последнюю сумку, поужинали, прогулялись в лес, вернулись — Анна радостно волновалась, как ребенок перед праздником, считала часы до утра, но все еще не хотела ложиться. Александр тоже волновался, без конца трогал волосы, то садился, то вскакивал и наконец придумал, чем заняться, отвел ее к машине и привез на то поле.  
В этот раз Анна знала, в этот раз она была готова — но все равно будто ударилась о воздух, опешила, остановилась: ночь была не черная, но чернильная, фиолетовая, вдалеке угадывались одинаковые силуэты стогов, чуть по-другому, слабее, но все так же приятно пахло скошенной травой, и Анна сжала кулаки, досчитала до десяти — и успокоилась. Александр уже расстелил плед, достал термос и кружки, позвал ее, обнял, когда она уселась, и сказал:  
— Посмотри наверх.  
Там был узкий, почти незаметный месяц, были звезды, яркие и бледнее, большие и едва различимые, так много, такие разные, и полоска Млечного Пути — на самом деле молочная и вязкая по краям и темная в середине. Анна попросила Александра рассказать о звездах, и он стал говорить. О Полярной звезде и Медведицах, об огромном Драконе, Андромеде, о Лире и Персее. Анна смотрела, как Александр рисует пальцем в небе, крепко держалась за его ладонь, они были близко, не ближе, чем бывали, но она боялась пошевелиться, таким хрупким, таким важным казался ей этот момент.  
Когда он закончил, она подумала, что нужно возвращаться домой, но — снова — ей не хотелось разрушать тишину, и она молчала. Он внимательно смотрел на нее, чего-то ждал, Анна знала это, видела, но ей нечего было предложить и нечего было сказать. Они молчали, и вокруг шелестел ветер, шелестела трава, звезды становились то бледнее, то ярче, и Млечный Путь будто бы полз по небу, Анна хотела убрать руку, но Александр сжал пальцы, и она не стала настаивать.  
Они молчали и смотрели друг на друга, пока небо сзади не начало светлеть.


	8. Chapter 8

24  
Ветер отдирал с деревьев последние листья, сердито клокотало оливково-черное море, лил дождь, и все это было кошмарно. Они опаздывали, торопливо осматривали дом, снова находили вещи, у Анны болела голова, она злилась — ей хотелось хорошей погоды, спокойно взглянуть на дом в последний раз, попрощаться с ним и с лесом, с обрывом, с морем, но удалось только бросить последний взгляд — вид, как на мрачной картине, все темное, серое, и даже рыжие стены казались сизыми.   
Попрощаться с Александром тоже не вышло, они спешили, у машины уже ждала Людмила Петровна, и Анна передумала целовать его, неловко обняла и тихо сказала:  
— Пока.  
Ветер путал волосы, дождь был ледяной, но они стояли, крепко, глупо вцепившись друг в друга, пока Александр не шепнул, прощай, и не отпустил ее. В машине она не оглядывалась, не смотрела в зеркало, грела руки, устраивалась удобнее, пыталась собрать волосы, и, когда была готова обернуться, выяснилось, что оборачиваться уже не на что. Они стояли в пробке, и Анна лениво придумывала, о чем говорить, мыслей не было, но и нужды — тоже, Людмила Петровна молчала всю дорогу, вела вдумчиво и осторожно, и Анна задремала.  
Уже у дома, пока она воевала с чемоданами и сумками, сражалась с ключами от подъезда, Людмила Петровна помедлила, нахмурилась и серьезно спросила:  
— Ты ведь больше не вернешься?  
— Нет, — честно ответила Анна, и честность — лучшая политика сработало: замок поддался, дверь открылась, и даже сумки удобно устроились в руках.  
— Жаль, — сказала Людмила Петровна и уехала.  
Анна пошла домой.

25  
В квартире было слишком сухо, пыльно, пусто, непривычно. Анна бродила из угла в угол, без конца проверяла часы, ждала кого-то из клининга и поглядывала то на валявшуюся на столе пухлую стопку счетов и рекламы, то на мелькавшие без звука по телевизору новости. Легкость прошла, стоило Анне переступить знакомый порог. Она подолгу не могла уснуть, вздрагивала от некогда приятного, теперь же — непривычного городского шума, хватала и отбрасывала телефон, сомневалась, позвонить Н. или не нет, а может, Александру, и пусть скорее заберет ее отсюда, или подругам, или приятелям, или кому-то еще.  
Или никому — и телефон снова летел на подушки.  
Анна решила подождать и ждала, день за днем, неделя за неделей, пока не кончился ноябрь, не прошла половина декабря. Она начала разбирать вещи, но перестала, отдала весь деревенский гардероб в приют, безучастно бродила по городу, подолгу рассматривала безделушки в магазинах и спустя месяц все так же морщилась от грязного воздуха и машин, отворачивалась от моря — оно было совсем другим здесь, и ей не хотелось смотреть. Из-за этого же она избегала парков и никогда не поднимала голову, когда темнело.  
К концу месяца стало легче. Сами, без ее участия, в жизнь вернулись посиделки с друзьями в барах, частые кинотеатры, редкие выставки, и вот Анна снова оказалась в той же ситуации с той же излишне общительной подругой, но в этот раз не стала выдумывать причины, сразу согласилась и на Рождество была в черт знает чьем доме на шумной вечеринке. Ее знакомили, она знакомилась, в короткий перерыв без разговоров мельком увидела блестящий, привлекательный корешок на книжной полке и думала подойти, но вспомнила, что это невежливо, и не стала. Длинный свитер, который она надела вместо платья, казавшийся в магазине мягким и уютным, колол кожу, и Анна водила плечами, украдкой чесала раздраженную кожу, налегала на пунш, постоянно двигалась по комнате — пару слов здесь, тройку — там, и долго не замечала, а когда заметила, уронила на пол стакан — сюда больше не наливать, весело крикнул кто-то — но Анна смотрела вперед, где в двух метрах и одной компании от нее стоял Н.  
В таком же свитере.  
Они подошли друг к другу — как в кино, неуверенные шаги, практически замедленная съемка. Н. разглядел ее наряд, и его лицо пошло пунцовыми пятнами, он сказал — прости — сказал — я сейчас переоденусь, почти ушел, но Анна успела схватить его за руку и улыбнулась, поразилась, что руки у него остались такие же ледяные, как были раньше, она сказала — останься. И сразу же добавила:  
— Ты был прав. Я скучала.

26  
Во второй раз у них вышло намного лучше, Н. был готов к Анне, а Анна — к нему. Во второй раз это не было похоже на сказку, отношения складывались из разговоров, взаимного уважения, компромиссов — во второй раз оба получили спокойствие и комфорт, о котором никогда не мечтали, но в котором, как оказалось, нуждались. Они жили вместе, просыпались вместе, вместе воевали с управляющим дома и вместе заполняли декларации для налоговой. Через год знакомые еще удивлялись, что они до сих пор не разбежались, через два — их стало невозможно слушать, потому что любой разговор превращался в шутки на двоих и загадочные смешки, через три — все вокруг привыкли и к этому, и больше никто не удивлялся тому, что они — пара.  
Они начали думать о свадьбе.  
Анна порхала по городу, счастливая, беззаботная, ей страшно нравилась эта весна — и солнце, и ветер, и новое, небесно-голубое пальто, и зеленый картонный стаканчик с крепким кофе в руке, она бежала никуда и везде сразу, не смотрела по сторонам и налетела на женщину с папкой в руках.  
Анна забормотала извинения, наклонилась помочь собрать выпавшие листы и вдруг узнала — это была Людмила Петровна. Анна обрадовалась. Широко улыбнулась, еще старательнее помогла, спросила, как дела, и предложила посидеть где-нибудь и поболтать. В крохотной кофейне на другой стороне улицы на столиках стояли веселые фиолетовые крокусы, и Анна с удовольствием рассматривала их, с интересом слушала, что у Людмилы Петровны и ее семьи все в порядке. Виолетта училась в медицинском и не отрывалась от книг, Камиллу перевели из обычной школы в ту, где хорошая театральная студия, младенец подрос и пошел в детский сад.  
Ароматно пах кофе, на пирожном лежала мята — ярко-зеленая, будто только сорванная, за соседним столиком пара негромко спорила, какой фильм они хотят посмотреть сегодня, а какой — завтра, Анна не знала, как спросить невзначай, поэтому спросила прямо, едва дождавшись, когда Людмила Петровна закончит предложение.  
— А что Александр? Все изображает дикаря?  
Людмила Петровна помрачнела и начала рассказывать, быстро и так тихо, что Анне пришлось наклониться вперед, чтобы услышать. Александр пил, постоянно пил, едва выходил наружу и весь почернел, оброс, глаза стали совсем мрачные, сумасшедшие, руки дрожали, но хуже всего было по ночам, когда он кричал — горько, долго, на одной ноте.  
— Какой кошмар, — выдохнула Анна, — что же с ним случилось?  
В ответ был неопределенный кивок головой, и Анна подумала, что надо рассказать Н. или нет, лучше не надо, лучше купить мандаринов, винограда и что там еще покупают и съездить, поговорить с Александром.  
На секунду она вспомнила, ясно и подробно, будто уехала оттуда совсем недавно или смотрела на фотографию. Она вспомнила дом, листья, чистейший воздух, густой сырный запах, как шуршала игла по пластинкам, как волны бились об утес, как ветер гладил лицо и руки — Анна вспомнила, как ей было хорошо, и так же, точно и ясно, поняла — что больше никогда туда не вернется.  
— Но не будем о плохом, — сказала Людмила Петровна, — расскажи лучше, как у тебя дела?  
Анна довольно улыбнулась и начала рассказывать.

конец


End file.
